


In the Pale Moonlight

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb and the Mighty Nein prepare for one more dance with Astrid.





	In the Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is StellaFiorenza's fault. We were talking on the widojest discord and then I had to write this. I apologize now.

When Jester first met Caleb, she would never have believed how handsome he could be. But there he was in a fine blue suit and a loose stylish scarf draped elegantly over his shoulders. It was like he was the handsome prince that stepped out of a storybook. Music drifted out of the ballroom. If this was any other event, Jeter would have been proud at how good of a job she did at dressing him up.

"You don't have to do this," Beau said grabbing Caleb's arm.

Fjord grabbed her wrist. "Yes, he does. It's a calculated risk." And Jester didn't like the tone that came out of his mouth. "He can do this."

Caleb nodded, but he remained silent. "Do you need some liquid courage?" Nott asked holding up her flask.

"Nein," Caleb so softly it was a whisper. "Don't worry, I've done a thousand waltzes before."

"It's not the dumb waltz we're worried about," Beau snarled. "It's her. You can't trust her."

Caleb gave her a tired smile. "I don't. I haven't for years."

"You'll come back to us right?" Jester said. "Straight back?"

Caleb rustled her hair. "Of course." But that didn't help with the sinking pit in Jester's stomach. "Now, am I presentable?"

They all nodded. "For a guy, yeah," Beau said. "I still don't like this."

"You don't have to," Caleb said. "Well, I can't keep her waiting."

"Caleb!" Jester said grabbing his arm. He paused. "Good luck." She pressed a kiss to his cheek hoping that it would somehow keep him safe.

Caleb just smiled one of those dumb sad smiles of his and entered the ballroom. Astrid found him quickly and led him away.

Beau punched the wall. "Damnit!"

"He's doing what has to be done," Fjord said.

Jester just watched the ballroom as Caleb and Astrid waltzed past. Caleb looking blanker than he had even after the worst fire and Astrid looking like a cat that got into the cream. They lost him. The Mighty Nein lost their stinky wizard and Jester was the one who wrapped him up like a gift.


End file.
